


Whole

by underoriginal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Headbutting, Body Worship, Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Gentle Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoriginal/pseuds/underoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya can not consider herself whole without her prosthetic arm. Zarya offers to show her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and it's for a fandom I barely know.

Satya had never been a front line fighter in Vishkar. They had soldiers for that and Omnics. No need to risk an architech. Overwatch's miniscule size meant they needed to risk everyone they had. Satya's first mission had gone perfectly, but it still left her exhausted and she fell into her bunk as soon as she returned to base. She earned herself a few blissful seconds of rest before her body forced her upright again. She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, but she was not yet ready for bed.

Her flesh hand fumbled at the clasp of her boot, getting nowhere. Just as she was about to bang her head against the wall in frustration, a vice she had not needed since joining Overwatch, a pair of massive hands undid the clasp for her.

"Rest, zvezda," Zarya rumbled, pressing a light kiss to Satya's forehead. "I can help you with this."

Satya shuddered with relief, nearly dozing off as Zarya carried her through her nightly routine. First, the boots. Then, her socks. Then, a brush through her hair until it felt like silk against the back of her neck, soft as the song Zarya hummed. Then, the check and recheck of her morning alarms. Satya was too tired to force her face into the proper expressions but she pressed her head into Zarya's shoulder in appreciation. 

"You are welcome, zolotse," Zarya chuckled. "But would you not be more comfortable without your metal arm?"

Just like that, Satya jerked awake, pulling away from Zarya as far as she could. Zarya let her go, her eyes widening. "What metal arm?" Satya demanded. "I am whole. Why do you say these things?" She tapped her fingers against her thigh. "I am whole, I am whole, I am whole."

Zarya held out her hands. "You are whole, my Satya," she murmured. "As whole as I am. But I do not wear my boots to sleep."

Satya chuckled because it seemed like an appropriate response. "You can walk without your boots," she pointed out. 

Zarya nodded. "This is true," she agreed. "But half our team do not use the limbs they were born with. Why does yours trouble you?" 

Satya was too damn tired for this conversation. She wished she could understand the emotion behind Zarya's words. "I am Symmetra," she said. "I am whole. That is what I am. Symmetra. Symmetrical. I am Symmetra and Symmetra is whole. That is what I am."

Zarya crossed the small room in a single stride. She bent low to stare at Satya's face, just below her eyes. "May I kiss you?" she asked.

Satya blinked three times for yes. They had their own language for the times when Satya was too weary or overwhelmed to speak. Zarya took her metal hand and pressed her lips to its surface. Satya's sensory receptors sent shudders down her arm.

"That is not me," she said. 

Zarya grinned, teeth flashing behind her full lips. "Then it is not part of your whole self."

There were tears falling from Satya's face. "I am whole," she whispered. "How can I be whole if I am not Symmetra?" 

Zarya brushed away the tears with one callused thumb. "You grow," she said. "You change. This is what happens. You do not have the size you were born with or the teeth or the hair. It is not your body that makes you Symmetra. It is your mind and your spirit."

"You say that now," Satya said, "but you haven't seen me unbalanced. You would hate me if you saw me like that."

Zarya raised an eyebrow, the one marred by her scar. "Prove it."

Satya blinked once.

"Show me what you look like without your tools and I will show you how much I still love you."

For a long moment, Satya could do nothing but sit on the bed and stare. She and Zarya had kissed before, touched each other through clothes many times, but never taken it any further. Zarya had asked once, but Satya had refused. She wanted Zarya, wanted her so badly that she ached with it some days, but Zarya would not take pleasure without giving it in return and she would not want to return pleasure to Satya. 

But then, Satya had believed many things that were not true. Perhaps this was another lie that she had believed.

Slowly, her mind alight with adrenaline, she removed her prosthetic arm. Her balance shifted and her mind became a chorus of wrong wrong wrong loud enough to drown out her thoughts but then the bed shifted as Zarya sat down next to her.

Zarya traced a finger delicately along the empty void where her arm should have been. Without tearing her gaze away, she planted a kiss on the very tip of Satya's stump. She grasped Satya gently, pulled her into a warm embrace and whispered in her ear. "Do not be ashamed of surviving, dorogoy."

Satya drew back, her eyes drinking in the details of Zarya's surprisingly soft face. "Show me," she whispered. "Show me all of you."

Zarya kissed her nose. "Only if you do the same." Without waiting for Satya's reply she sat back and pulled off her shirt, revealing the hard plane of her stomach and full breasts. A long scar ran from just above her belly button (an outie) to a point just under her breasts. A spray of scars covered her right collarbone. Her skin was a patchwork of marks and smooth skin. It looked like chaos crystallized into something resembling art. "Your turn," Zarya said.

Satya couldn't strip as gracefully as Zarya with only one arm but she managed to wriggle out of her dress. Her skin was unmarked except for the void where her arm should have been. But her urge to leap for it, to put it back in and gouge out the eyes of anyone who had seen her exposed, was quelled by the gentle gasp that fell from Zarya's open mouth.

"Beautiful," Zarya whispered. "You are beautiful."

Satya didn't know what to say so she pressed her head into Zarya's shoulder. Zarya smelled like sweat and the gym and the crackle of electricity and new fallen snow and Satya's chin was digging into Zarya's breast which was much softer than it had any right to be given that the rest of Zarya's body could have been chiseled from stone.

She moved her head down a bit and paused over Zarya's breast.

"Go ahead," Zarya affirmed.

Satya gave the breast an experimental lick, elation rising in her chest when Zarya gasped. Quickly, she licked the other breast, just to make it even. Zarya reached up and stroked Satya's hair. Satya spent a few minutes playing with Zarya's soft breasts before she withdrew. "I, uh, have never done these things before," she said.

Zarya smiled softly. "Then I will show you." She stopped stroking Satya's hair just long enough to remove her underwear, revealing a thatch of curly blonde hair. One arm encircled Satya's waist, giving her comforting pressure, while the other pulled off Satya's underwear. She laid Satya down on the bed, then paused.

"What's wrong?" Satya asked. 

"I do not want to dirty your bunk," Zarya said. "We will move to mine." With that, she picked Satya up like she weighed less than one of her turrets and placed her gently on her bunk. "There. Now we can make a mess that you will not have to sleep in."

"This gets messy?" Satya asked nervously.

Zarya chuckled. "Do not worry. I will keep you safe from any mess." Her voice was warm and rich and Satya wanted to just sink into it, let it wash over her, but her groin was aching the way it always did when she spent too long around Zarya. 

"Show me," she requested.

Zarya's pupils widened and she settled her bulk on either side of Satya's slender hips. "If you dislike anything I do or you become uncomfortable, tell me to stop. Words or gestures or eyes, I will stop if you wish it."

When Satya nodded, Zarya leant over her, kissing the hollow of Satya's throat and moving down to the stump of Satya's arm. Satya had almost managed to forget her lack but Zarya kissed around it, humming affectionately, licking precise swirls against the gnarled skin. "You are so beautiful," Zarya whispered. "All of you. So beautiful."

She didn't have many words in English, the only language they share, but Satya had even fewer left. She tilted her head back and moaned in delight. Zarya shifted, picking Satya up in one arm to suckle at her breasts. She moved in sets of four. Four on one, four on the other, and back again. A good number. One Satya could use to brace herself against the waves of pleasure.

And then Zarya moved lower. She kissed the inside of Satya's hips, one hand coming down to play with the wetness between Satya's legs. The other hand braced against her hip to keep her from floating away in pure bliss. By now, Satya was dripping wet, shuddering with ever flicker of fingers over her slit. 

"May I put my fingers inside you?" Zarya asked and Satya nodded frantically. 

Zarya grinned, wide and wild, and slipped one finger inside. Slowly and gently, she pushed inside, watching Satya for any sign of distress. Satya felt no distress, just the warmth of Zarya inside her and wave after wave of pure pleasure. Another finger joined the first, almost too much to bear. Just when Satya thought she couldn't take anymore, Zarya's thumb flicked across her clit and she came, shuddering and moaning against Zarya's fingers. 

"Good?" Zarya asked when Satya had recovered herself.

"Good," Satya agreed, her voice ticking up at the end. Not a question, but Zarya's voice was too lovely not to imitate, especially at that moment. "I want to do that to you," she declared. 

Zarya choked, her eyes going wider than ever before. Her tongue flickered over her lips.

"I don't have enough hands to do it right though," Satya mused out loud. Maybe she should have just kept the words in her head, but that was how she worked. Too few words or too many. "I suppose I could use my mouth instead. That might work. Do you think that could work, jan?"

"Please," Zarya whispered. 

Satya hummed a small tune. "I think I will need to be on top of you," she said, staring up at Zarya. Zarya glowed like the sun in the light of their shared lamp. 

Zarya picked her up easily and laid down under her. Satya braced herself with her one hand between Zarya's breasts as she scooted backwards. For a moment, she just lay there with her head pillowed on Zarya's stomach. Then she crawled back further until she knelt just inside Zarya's knees. Zarya stared up at her, lips slightly parted, silent. Satya loved the sound of Zarya's voice. She wanted to hear it.

She lowered her head to Zarya's groin, staring in fascination at Zarya's glistening core. She licked a stripe up it and Zarya threw back her head and moaned, her thighs spasming. Satya sat back, worried that she had done something wrong, but Zarya stroked her hair. "More," Zarya whispered. "Now."

Satya was more than happy to oblige. She licked and sucked and kissed until her jaws ached and her lips tingled and burned and Zarya shook with delight, her moans echoing through the room. It felt like a blanket of warmth and affection and Satya nestled deeper into it, pushing her tongue inside Zarya, finding the places that made her lover's voice dance off the walls.

Finally, Zarya came with a scream, clenching her thighs around Satya's head for a fraction of a second before she forced them apart. "You are so beautiful," Zarya said. "And you are so perfect. So lovely, my sweet zvesda, my dear, perfect Symmetra."

Pride blossomed in Satya's chest like a warm glow and she nestled herself in Zarya's arm, head tucked into her shoulder. She had no words, only joy, as she pressed a kiss into the underside of Zarya's jaw. She fell asleep cradled against Zarya, heedless of the mess around her or the emptiness of her left side.

She was whole and she was happy and she was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a review.


End file.
